Thrax
Biological Warrior is an evil virus who appears as Hexxus' second-in-command during the Disney vs. Non-Disney Villains war. He is the main villain of the animated film Osmosis Jones. Disney Vs Non-Disney Villains War Ancient History Many remember the wars of the old Greek legends. From the Romans to the Trojans, many warlords are withheld with stories and legends. However, there is one clan many overlook. The Anthrax clan. Not unlike cyclopes and minotaurs, the Anthraxes were a species of Greek monster. They had a humanoid build, but a crab like body. They are also all born with one long, red index finger capable of burning nearly anything. The Anthraxes were known for their blood lust. Any time they needed anything, whether it be food or land, they would pillage the nearest town, leaving it practically a pile of ash. The leader of the clan was determined by blood; the lead warlord, named Anthrax (the namesake of the species itself) had a son that used the same name (albeit he preferred to go by '', to differentiate himself). , among the entire clan, was the most deadly fighter. He was known for causing the most fatalities in any attack. This worried his father. Anthrax gave his son a sit down and told him his sadism was beginning to go overboard. The last mistake he would ever make. Offended and angry that his father had gone 'soft', ended him with a single swipe of his bladed finger. With this action, took over as leader of the band. While before, the Anthraxes pillaged with reason, commanded attacks for fun. Soon, many cities fell into a smoldering pile thanks to 's sadistic wrath. This, however, didn't go unnoticed by Hades. The God of the Dead was incredibly irritated by the souls that were flooding his Underworld. With every city and his army burned down, a multitude of souls flooded the River Styx, making Hades's job much, much harder. Hades proposed a plan to eradicate the Anthraxes to Zeus and the other gods. While the idea of destroying an entire race didn't sit well with Zeus, he eventually agreed getting rid of them was for the best. Hades happily took action, ordering Pain and Panic to enlist the aid of the Water Guardian, and his band of centaurs and minotaurs. Under Hades's planning, the centaurs and minotaurs gave the Anthraxes a surprise ambush. While the Anthraxes were arguably more smart, they were outnumbered, and the brute strength of Nessus's band was a huge problem for the easily broken Anthraxes' shells. Eventually, was the last Anthrax member standing. The rest were crushed under Nessus and his goons' mighty hooves. Nessus grabbed by his neck. was weak after the long battle. He couldn't seem to fight back. As Nessus raised his fist to deal the killing blow, Hades intervened. saw a glimmer of hope in this dire situation. He knew Hades loved to make deals. Nessus reluctantly dropped , who fell to his knees before the God of the Dead. begged Hades to let him keep killing. Hades smirked and let out his hand. "Just shake... and you can kill all you want, on my terms." shook his hand, and everything went white. soon found himself simply floating in the air. It was an odd sensation. It was as if he became a bacteria. He soon found he could go inside of living creatures and make them sick. He realized that he was now a germ, a disease. Enraged that he could now only kill at such a slow rate, spent his next centuries of existence crying for revenge aganist Hades. This story was eventually dug up by Hexxus... Release & Deals with Pirates Hexxus freed the virus to create havoc as he once did in ancient times. He journeyed to the surface, and began by recruiting the crew of John Silver (though Silver himself refused to take part) however Scroop, refused to join and attacked . sent scroop through the floor of the ship. Scroop held on, and prapared to attack him once again, but was prepared, he slashed the rope tied around Scroop's waist, knocking him into the atmosphere to his death. Hexxus the returned to the underworld where he met his new ally, the demonic cat, Red. Attack on Planet Z Wishing to cause havoc on a galactic scale, infiltrated Zurg's tower while he was on conferrence with the Drej. easily made his way inside and took out the scientists. Using his evil powers, he sabotaged the tower's power generator, which imploded. He was met with risistance from Warp Darkmatter, who was guarding the tower. Warp blasted with his arm cannon, encasing 's claws in ice, taking out 's most potent weapon. But, the evil virus fought on, and revealed his ace in the hole. He attacked Warp with viral grenades, and sent him plummeting to his defeat in the burning remains of Zurg Tower. Vs Dr. Facilier & Death was present when the Fates presented Hexxus with a vision of his death. Hexxus then sent Red, Pain, and Panic out to attack his remaining enimies. He then left in charge of the Underworld as he left to do battle with Hades. Soon, Dr. Facilier attacked, using a combinatian of his shadow powers and fist fighting. wasn't ammused, and began to set fire to the underworld. Facilier called upon his shadow demons, but turned up the heat, destroying them. He then chased Facilier to the River Styx, but in his moment of triumph, Faciler knocked him in. The unholy, soul sapping waters dissolved him and he never saw Hexxus fail. Non Disney Villains Tournament Beginnings was born in the lava filled planet of Mustafar, to parents that were quick to abandon him in the middle of nothing. The small infant was quickly found by the intergalactic criminal known as Lord Dregg, who was quick to collect the boy and to take him under his wing. As the years passed, and another young alien named Vilgax, both adopted by Dregg to serve as his personal agents, were trained in the art of combat, deception and assassination so that they'd be the most lethal forces in the rising empire of Dregg against the Galactic Empire, whom he had grown to greatly loathe. While Vilgax remained loyal and cool headed, began displaying signs of pyromania, derived from his ability to generate fire, not to mention a sociopathic view on life around him, as he grew to adore the feeling of succeeding in an assassination. When a particular mission went awry and the target seemingly started to escape, , drunk with the excitement of the chase, caught up to him and slashed him to shreds, amused at the carnage he had caused. It was from this point that Vilgax began mistrusting the boy he had grown up with, watching him for afar and waiting for the moment he'd finally snap and turn against him and Dregg. Such came to happen upon a mission in Kalee, in which was meant to boycott the Galactic Empire's invasion. Instead, preferred to aid the Storm Troopers and droids in destroying the planet and ravaging the land. Qymaen jai Sheelal, the leader of the Kalee revolution, was the final opposer found in the planet, and in spite of his biggest efforts, was overpowered and heavily scarred by the Mustafar native. Both aliens, and Sheelal, were taken into custody by the Galactic empire, with being offered the position of acting as a Sith Stalker, slaughtering enemies of the Empire throughout the Galaxy. Sheelal, on the other hand, was rebuilt as the cyborg General Grievous, and to prove his gratitude for having his life saved, began serving as a droid commander, even though he could never stand the presence of near him. was excited to be working secretly for the Empire, happily killing all that stepped in front of him, not caring if they were men, women or children. They would not be one for long. His fall from grace came from when he once deliberately interrupted a raid on Utapau, conducted by Grievous, and compromised the mission with his violent nature. Finding an excuse to take revenge, Grievous faced in battle, and succeeded in cutting off one of 's claws, the one in his left hand. Even though the claw grew back, it never had the same fire powers once more, and the humiliated had to run for his life and to avoid the rest of Grievous's wrath. Wishing to start over and to get ready to get even on the droid, moved to earth, where he began as a low profile serial killer before being noticed by Mok... Space Sickness rises from the ashes, only to be greeted by Mok Swagger. The two form a fast alliance. Mok then orders to destroy Zygon's central computer system. succeeds in his task, but he ends up pursued by Zygon's forces. As the virus runs away, he ends up running into Zygon himself. Though tries to strike him down with his lethal claw, Zygon freezes his hand with a freeze ray. slinks into the shadows as Zygon tries to blast him down. The virus triggers an exposion by dipping his finger into a vat of chemicals, producing an escape route. Batte for Blackmail Mok has and another of his agents, Tyler, track down an alien named Leah, to be used for blackmail. and Tyler find her, but she is already in the clutches of the bounty hunters, Korso and Preed. Korso tries to knock out, but catches his punch and knocks his lights out with a bulb. is also able to kick Preed away before he can fight back. While Preed and Korso focus their attention on Tyler, escapes with Leah as his hostage. New Fears returns with Leah in tow, as Mok reveals his new ally, Bishop. seems to like the newcomer, until Tyler returns, having healed from the previous battle. In a twisted game, Mok has Bishop brutally murder Tyler. Since Tyler can heal nearly any wound, he survives, but is made very wary of Mok's increasing insanity. He proposes that Tyler and he eliminate Mok before he can eliminate them. A vengeful Tyler agrees. Possessions tracks down Holli Would, discovering her in the clutches of the Homunculus, Greed. tries to kill Holli, only for Greed to block him with a powerful carbon-encrusted hand. Greed proceeds to batter mercilessly, but manages to get one uppercut deep into Greed's throat. thinks he's killed his foe, only for Greed to reveal that his humanoid appearance is but a front for his diamond-hard true form. tries to stab Greed, only for the Homunculus to punch him straight to the face. , outmatched, burns the building to the ground, hoping to kill Greed this way. Greed, however, manages to survive. Next Steps Under Mok's orders, enters the lair of Baxter Stockman and infects him with his virus. When he returns, he learns that Mok has created a hellcat named Red, which proceeds to slaughter most of Mok's lesser henchmen. Throughout Red's mayhem, looks on in disgust. He soon begins taking orders from another master, the Emperor Zurg of the Disney Vs Anime Villains War. The Gain and Loss of Karai Agent Smith ends up capturing the daughter of the Utrom Shredder, Karai. Needing men to help protect her, Smith has help guard her. Sure enough, a rescue team arrives to take the girl back. sets the room on fire once one of the would-be rescuers, Amon, outboxes Agent Smith. When Amon leaps through the flames in order to get a blow at , knocks him back. He readies himself to infect Amon, when the Utrom Shredder enters the room. turns, allowing Amon to activate his bloodbending ability. All of a sudden, 's muscles freeze up, allowing the Utrom Shredder to kick him away. ends up escaping the battle, the only member of Mok's main henchmen to survive. The Escape After being knocked unconscious during the battle, wakes up to find himself in the custody of Korso and Preed. Not one to fall before two bounty hunters, begins effortlessly murdering their henchmen. Korso and Preed let him into the cockpit in hopes of taking him out; strides in effortlessly. Preed tries to pull a gun on , but the virus hacks clean through the alien's neck. Korso kneels down to help his friend, but then impales him through the skull. His foes eliminated, departs. Non-Disney Vs DC Villains War First Mission Thrax enters the war, as a new associate of Mok Swagger, by the ending of the first round. He is tasked in acquiring a sample, containing the genetic code of General Zod, required by Mok for his own designs. However, it is possessed by the inter-galactic being, Parasite, who doesn't want to give the sample freely, promoting the two villains to fight over it. When Parasite tries to fist his foe, Thrax easily catches his punch and knocks him out. He then tries to stun the virus with his beaming eyes. However, Thrax easily stops his attacks by defusing a grenade and tossing it at his foe. The resulted explosion and surrounding flames stun the inter-galactic being, draining him out of energy, and collapsing in the process, allowing for Thrax to obtain the sample, who in return gives it to Mok. Heroes Vs Villains War Non Disney Heroes Vs Villains War Category:Disney vs Non Disney Villains the Series Category:Non-Disney Villains Category:Hexxus's Alliance Category:"Pokemon Heroes vs. Disney and Non-Disney Villains" villains Category:Creator Favorites Category:Bowser's Alliance in Pokemon Heroes Vs Disney and Non-Disney Villains Category:Mok's Alliance in Non Disney Villains Tournament Category:"Non-Disney Villains Tournament" Category:Emperor Zurg Alliance from Animated Movies vs. T.V Villains Category:Mok's Alliance in All-Star Villains Tournament Category:Hades Alliance in Webkinz Heroes vs. Disney and Non Disney Villains Category:Villains war Category:Psychopaths Category:Virus Category:Victims of Doctor Facilier Category:Emperor Zurg's Alliance in Heroes vs Villains Category:Transformers vs Disney and Non-Disney Villains Category:Megatron (Beast Wars) Alliance in Transformers vs Disney and Non-Disney Villains Category:Genocidal Villains Category:"Heroes vs Villains" villains Category:Characters Category:Villains Category:Movie Villains Category:"Non Disney Heroes vs Villains" villains Category:Marcus's Alliance in Non Disney Heroes vs Villains Category:Heroes Vs Villains War Category:Non-Disney Heroes Vs Villains War Category:Vs Peter Pan Category:Lord Zebb Alliance in All-Star Villains Tournament Category:Vs Hades Category:Clawed Villains Category:2001 introductions Category:Aliens Category:"Non-Disney Villains" in Disney Vs Anime Villains War Category:Monsters Category:Deceased Characters Category:Inhabitants of Hell Category:NDvDCVW Contestants Category:Mok's Alliance in Non-Disney vs. DC Villains War Category:Maleficent's Alliance in Heroes vs Villains Category:Free For All Villains Tournament Category:Queen Grimhilde's Alliance in Free For All Villains Tournament Category:Red's Alliance in Villains Battles Category:Pages with Origins Category:Him's Alliance Alliance in Prequel vs Sequel Villains